Si Estuvieras Aqui
by KMdeBlackCullen01
Summary: Jacob a vivido sin su madre, Sarah, desde que era pequeño...Muchos creen que el no la recuerda, pero el se acuerda de su preciosa madre como si en ese preciso momento Sarah estuviera con el... One-Shot...Creo que algo emotivo :3


**Si**** Est****uvieras**** Aqui**

**NARRADO POR JACOB**

Muchos creen, que yo no te recuerdo.

Muchos creen, que yo no se por lo que mi padre paso por tu ausencia.

Muchos creen, que yo no me senti como se sintieron mis hermanas Rebecca y Rachel cuando te fuiste.

Muchos creen, que no se las miles de cosas que hiciste por mi.

Muchos creen, que a mi me das igual.

Muchos creen, que yo no se lo que es haber tenido a una madre.

Todos estan equivocados, porque te recuerdo tan bien, como si estuvieras aqui ahora.

Yo recuerdo a la perfeccion como se sentia mi padre porque tu no estabas, tan triste y sin ganas de nada, solo tomando fuerzas para sacarnos adelante.

Me senti mal al no tenerte conmigo, al no poder abrazarte ni decirte lo mucho que te queria.

Se que hiciste millones de cosas por mi y por mis hermanas.

Tu no me das igual, y nunca lo haras.

Tu eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Recuerdo como siempre me levantabas el animo cuando andaba triste por alguna tonteria, que me decias ocurrencias y haciendome reir.

Como a la hora de la comida, mi padre te tomaba por la cintura y te besaba, y yo tenia que decir algo como:

''Puaj!'' o ''Etamo comieno''

Ya que no sabia hablar muy bien aun, y en lugar de decir ''Estamos comiendo'' decia ''Etamo comieno'', tu te sonrojabas y mi padre decia:

''Pues cierra el pico y sigue comiendo''

Aunque tu lo regañabas por decirme asi, y, cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta que mi padre dejo de ser tan ocurrente, casi no sonreia, y cuando lo hacia, la felicidad nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

Tambien, como olvidar las miles de veces que me regañaste por las cosas que hacia...

Como por estar en el garaje, el genialisimo lugar en el que mi padre reparaba motos o coches, con todas las herramientas ahi, tu me tenias prohibido entrar, pero yo no te hacia caso, pues el lugar se me hacia taaan fasinante.

Cuando escondia las muñecas de mis hermanas o me la pasaba molestandolas porque me decian que era un enano.

Cuando le pegaba a los chicos de mi misma edad, a Quil o Embry porque me decian que era un debilucho.

O la vez que arroje al maldito gato de Rebecca al agua de la bañera porque se la pasaba arañandome.

Y cuando ayude a Paul a pegarle en la cabeza a Rachel con una piedra y casi la descalabramos...Aunque ella habia tenido la culpa, nos habia dicho a Paul y a mi que eramos unos crios fastidiosos persige ardillas.

Todas esas veces que me regañaste porque siempre decias que era para que aprendiera, y cuando creciera ser una buena persona, pero no solo fueron regaños...

Como cuando te ayudaba a 'poner la mesa', y siempre me dabas las gracias.

Cuando te enseñaba que en el preescolar me habian dado una 'estrellita dorada', por portarme muy bien y me decias que debia seguir asi.

Cuando me dabas el beso de buenas noches o me leias algun cuento para dormir, haciendo gestos y dandole tu toque de personalidad a cada personaje, o cuando simplemente me cantabas alguna cancion de cuna...

Pero eso fue de las cosas que mas me dolieron.

Que tu voz era tan hermosa y siempre quedaba grabada en mi mente, tu linda voz, tu hermosisima voz, tu perfecta voz, tan calida y dulce, siempre me encanto escucharte cantar.

Pero no fue eso lo que me dolio mas.

Fue que descubri que mi voz al cantar era practicamente igual a la tuya.

Y eso me dolia.

Escuchar tu voz en la mia.

*Suspirando*

Bueno, en fin.

Podria decir que para finalizar, 'conoci' a una pequeña niña, su nombre es Renesmee, es una pequeña adorable, y estoy seguro que tu sabes que a mi no me gustan los nombres tan largos, y rapidamente puedo encontrar algun 'apodo'. Por lo tanto, a Renesmee, yo prefiero decirle Nessie, aunque su madre, Bella, se enoje conmigo.

**Si estuvieras aqui,** seguramente Renesmee y tu se hubieran conocido, se hubieran llevado muy bien, ya que ambas tienen una linda e inigualable personalidad...

MAMA: ERES INOLVIDABLE, OJALA Y ESTUVIERAS AQUI, PARA PODER ABRAZARTE Y BESARTE...

TE AMO MAMA

**FIN**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este One-Shot, de Jacob & Sarah (su mama).

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_**


End file.
